


sWEeT Dreams

by oneupboymark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Jeno, M/M, Somnophilia, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneupboymark/pseuds/oneupboymark
Summary: jeno comes back home from a long day at work and needs to release some tension. he finds his sleeping boyfriend, jaemin, and his body seems too perfect to resist.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 182





	sWEeT Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> contains somnophilia! be careful if u are sensitive to this <3

jeno sighs loudly as he closes the front door to his and his boyfriend's apartment, leaning up against the door after a long day at work.   
he pulls at the collar of his shirt, his suit being oddly uncomfortable. 

he looks at his phone one last time before putting it on mute and heading to the bedroom to get more comfortable clothes on. 

he opens the cool, damp, dark room, the hallway light spilling over the sleeping figure of his boyfriend, jaemin. 

jeno smiles fondly at the boy, his pink hair covering his closed eyes.  
"jaemin is the cutest when he sleeps." jeno thinks. 

he walks over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, trying not to make a sound as he made his way, only to be distracted by jaemin's body rising and falling with every breath. 

jeno continues changing, slowly taking out his pajamas.   
he takes of his pants to be met with a raging half-boner popping out from the tightness of his fitted pants. 

jeno throws his head back at the sudden urge to get off. as soon as possible.  
he has an idea.   
him and jaemin had talked about whether they would be okay with the other doing sexual acts with them while asleep and they both came to the consensus that they both found it extremely hot and endearing. 

jeno, now in just his underwear, palms his now fully hard cock, feeling himself up. the feeling of his hard dick pressing and rubbing against the fabric becomes almost agonizing.

he eyes jaemin's ass, perfectly propped up from the blanket underneath him, perfect for jeno. 

jeno gets up on the bed and rubs his big hand across jaemin's plump backside.  
he gently pulls down the boy's shorts, making sure not to wake him up. 

jeno pulls his shorts and underwear far enough down that he can get easy access into the sleeping beauty in front of him.

he lubes up his two fingers with his saliva and slowly inserts them into jaemin's opening.   
jaemin stirs in his sleep, but doesn't wake up, much to jeno's delight. 

jeno slowly stretches the boy out, making rhythmic gestures with his fingers.   
"can he even feel the pleasure i'm giving him?." jeno asks himself. he decides it doesn't matter, because he will soon. 

he slowly pulls down his own underwear, releasing built up tension in his crotch and slowly enters into his sleeping boyfriend. 

jeno hisses in pleasure, jaemin's ass being too tight, even after jeno prepped him.   
jaemin's rim stretching over jeno's member looks too uncomfortable for the sleeping boy to still be unconscious. 

jeno starts making long strokes in and out of jaemin.  
he can feel jaemin's unconscious body reflexively tightening up with every thrust.   
he has to wake up soon.

with every stroke, he gets faster, until the sound of skin fills the room.  
how is this boy still asleep? 

jeno moves jaemin into the missionary position, hoping that he can get deeper into him. 

within the first three thrusts, jaemin's eyes flutter open, accompanied by a loud, sharp "AH~". 

"hello, baby. did you have a good nap?" jeno asks jaemin, his voice filled with false innocence. 

"what the- what are yo- ah fuck." jaemin tries to ask jeno, but all he can do is moan from the sudden burst of pleasure. his brain is too tired to fully process the situation.

"aw, baby? is it too much?" jeno asks, but he didn't really care. 

"no, it- it's fine." jaemin replies, choking on his words.   
he shuts his eyes, too tired to keep them open. 

"you better look at daddy." jeno demands. jaemin's eyes fly back open at the demand. "that's better." 

jaemin's eyes struggle to stay open. he's never had sleepy sex before, but it was great. getting mindlessly fucked and not having to do any work made it feel so much better. 

small moans escaped jaemin's mouth, while louder, deeper moans came from jeno, sweat starting to form on his brow. 

from jaemin's narrow gaze he admired jeno's body: his perfectly sculpted abs, his biceps, his beautiful face with eyes like small moons when he laughs, and his deep, dark hair that makes him look so sexy. 

jeno's thrusts suddenly pick up speed as he approaches orgasm.   
his moans and grunts become more high pitched as he gets closer and closer. 

jaemin's mouth opens, but no noises come out, just huffs of air, his eyes beginning to tear up from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

the pressure in jaemin's abdomen increased with every thrust, he was close. 

"daddy, i- i think i'm gonna c-cum." jaemin tells jeno, obediently. 

"well since you've been such a good boy, letting daddy fuck you like this, i'll let you cum." jeno says in between deep breaths. 

jaemin looks to the ceiling as his orgasm hits him. it tears through his body, causing him to throw his head back and his eyes to roll to the back of his head. a loud moan escapes his mouth, echoing in the room, as his milky white gold sprays from the tip of his red, agitated cock.

"good boy!" jeno praises, smearing the cum on jaemin's stomach around, making a mess, "baby you're so messy now!" 

jaemin doesn't even hear what jeno is saying, his orgasm still ringing in his ears. 

unexpectedly, jeno thrusts into jaemin one last time and spills onto the poor boy's hole.   
jeno grunts with every pulsation, more and more cum spilling from his tip into his victim. 

jeno immediately falls next to jaemin and wraps his arms around him. 

"was i good?" jeno asks. 

"so good." jaemin replies, his eyes closed now and laying on jeno's chest. 

"you were good too. you looked so cute letting me fuck you like that." jeno praised.   
jaemin hid his face with his hands at the sudden compliment. 

jeno gets up and leads the boy to the shower where they both wash up, jeno praising jaemin's body as he washed it.

they go back to the bedroom and cuddle for quite a while before jeno quietly asks, "are you hungry?", not sure if jaemin was asleep. 

"um, kind of." jaemin replies, jeno shocked he was still awake. 

"okay, good, because i haven't had dinner yet and i don't want to eat alone." jeno says, excitedly. 

they both jump out of bed and run to the kitchen. 

"here, sit down." jeno says, pulling out a chair for jaemin at their small, two person table.   
jaemin laughs and sits, feeling like a prince. 

"i'll make you anything you want. what do you want?" jeno asks. 

jaemin thinks for a while before saying, "breakfast for dinner?" 

jeno thinks that's a great idea and without a word, he goes to work.   
he scrambles and fries some eggs, makes small pancakes. 

"very western style." jaemin adds. 

jeno says nothing, just smiles as jeno continues to prepare their midnight feast. 

jeno sets jaemin's plate in front of him and jaemin is in awe at how good it looks.   
two pancakes, four bacon strips, a scoop of scrambled eggs, one tried egg, and some easy make hash browns. jaemin's mouth has never watered like this before. 

"eat up, baby." jeno says, fixing his own plate.  
he ruffles younger's pink hair and smiles a big smile while watching the love of his life consume every last bite. 

"i'm full!" jaemin exclaims. 

"you ate so well!" jeno praises him. he puts the dishes away and picks up the pink haired boy with ease.

they head back to the bedroom where they watch t.v. until they both fall asleep, jaemin in jeno's arms and  
jaemin swore, right before he fell asleep, jeno whispered "i love you" into his ear.


End file.
